Bloody Reminder
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Chloe's dreams are riddled with death and dispair. What if her dreams turn into nightmares, which turn themselves into Night Terror? Will Derek be able to calm her down enough to see past what her dreams have been telling her? One Shot.


_I snapped straight up, clutching at the sheets on my bed. The air around me was still, musty, like nothing had disturbed this area for years. Dust drifted up causing a sneeze to come out of me. I sniffed before throwing the comforter off my body, my heart beat pounding against my chest. I checked the bathroom, just in case someone was trying to play a prank on me. Every bit of metal looked rusted and the sink handle broke off in my grasp. A creak in the bedroom alerted me, I twisted, heart pounding harder when I saw a flash of blonde hair exit the room. Liz? Mom? Aunt Lauren? I quickly dropped the handle and raced after the person. The hallway was just as dusty, cobwebs clinging to every corner, and death filled my nose._

_I gagged and whispered Derek's name. Not a sound came from around me, I looked around. Hoping that he wasn't just hiding and trying to scare me, or accidently popping out and scaring me. Though when even then he didn't scare me, I knew something was wrong. Did they leave in the middle of the night? Could they not wake me up? Had there been an accident and I was in a Coma? _

_Now that didn't make sense, calm down, Chloe, stop thinking like a director. This is serious. They could've left for ice cream and this was just a...ghost playing pranks on me. I closed my eyes and tried to push any ghosts away. Though when my eyes opened I saw that nothing changed. The same cobwebs and dust clinging to everywhere. I felt fingers brush my back, teasing as they tugged at my hair, I turned and saw nothing._

_"Baby...downstairs...they..." a voice said, my heart froze as I saw the fading image of my mother out of the corner of my eye. I reached for my necklace, but she shook her head sharply before disappearing. Was she the one who was pulling at my hair?_

_"Chloe? Where are you?" Derek called from downstairs, my eyes snapped to the stairs. Thank god. They were back. I blasted down the stairs and turned looking at the door. They were all standing there smiling at me happily. I reached forwards, frightened and wanting to drag my friends and boyfriend upstairs and show them the cobwebs. Hoping that they saw it too. Though my fingers passed through Derek's arm. His eyes flashed down when he didn't feel the connection when it should've occurred. I saw the fear in his eyes before he looked back at the others. _

_When they all looked at my hand dangled in Derek's arm, my head slowly turned. The cobwebs seemed to grow, as if the house was aging the further into this hellish nightmare I went. I heard Derek whisper something, and then suddenly all of them ran past me. I felt the brush as Liz ran past, but then they disappeared through the door. My heart beat went faster as I opened the door into the living room. _

_"Chloe!" Derek yelled seeing me enter, my eyes connected with the walls. A wet glisten of dark blood coating the walls and made the ground sticky. My feet immediately started to back up, attempting to get away from the substance. Instead I back into something solid. My heart beat quickly as I turned around. Swinging was a disembodied Tori. I screamed and scrambled the other way, watching as my best friend's dead body twist around. Her hair covered her face before something seemed to push it. Her jaw was missing. Everything besides her head was missing from her torso._

_My back hit the couch and I went flying onto the couch, I landed on something hard, just like Tori's body. I screamed harder and fell off, Simon's body this time. Less gory as Tori. Though just as terrifying. His head was tilted towards Tori's body, eyes wide open as if he screamed when he saw his sister. His hands were missing and slits all up his arms had caused blood to pool onto the couch. His jaw was gone also. I spun around to see my Aunt pinned to the wall with what looked like nails. Not gory but still disturbing, I whimpered and didn't want to look around anymore._

_"Chloe," Derek whispered into my ear. Though the moment he did I turned around. Pinned to the opposite wall was Mr. Bae, killed exactly like Simon. I crumbled onto my knees, emptying the contents of my stomach. Don't think about the bodies. Don't think about the bodies. DON'T THINK ABOUT THE BODIES! "Chloe!" Derek almost screamed, I twisted around and saw a figure in the door. The ghosts of my family and friends stepped between me and the figure. I ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, from there out into the back yard. I heard the crunch of the figure's footsteps behind me. What he had done to my friends, he was about to do to me. _

_"Chloe!" Derek screamed again, I saw his figure running ahead of me, waving me into the bushes. I turned around, not seeing who was chasing me, but saw enough that he noticed Derek. I turned and ducked into the other edge of the forest. I crashed through the bushes and tripped over a body. I looked down and saw Derek's body, contorted in mid-Change. A collar around his throat had tightened and practically dug its way into his neck cutting off his oxygen. His body had coarse black hair and wolfish features, though it was bent and looked awkward. I heard the figure draw closer, but my eyes clung to Derek. That was my fault, if I knew he was Changing, I would've made sure we didn't fall asleep._

_"Little Necros shouldn't be out in the forest alone," a male voice whispered before I felt my hair being pulled. I was thrown against a tree trunk. When I looked up I saw Mr. Davidoff, a bullet hole in him, then before I blinked I saw every single person I'd used to protect myself flash through. Then landed on my father. Rage built up in my body, then a flicker off to my side, Derek was watching sadly, half angry half guilty. I knew that it would kill him to walk away and not let me know that he was there for me, even if he couldn't help me._

_My father smirked before raising a gun, "little Necro should be very carefully, though since she's never killed-oh wait...yes you did. Davidoff." the voice growled, contorting and diffusing. The gun was about to be shot, and yet he didn't. Instead he raised the gun with a smirk, "oh wait, your boyfriend is watching, maybe we should make this a little more torturous shouldn't we?" he asked, walking over. He bent down, this time looking like Derek. "Would he care that once you die, all you'll remember is that you saw your boyfriend? That you'll be terrified of him, no matter what the others said?" That he did things to you that you couldn't even think about without blushing?" he leaned in, hot breath wiping over me before I felt something wet hit my face._

"Chloe!" I felt my body being shaken roughly, my eyes fluttered open. I sputtered and jerked up; water had slid down my throat and started to choke me. I was back in my bedroom, no cobwebs or dust clinging to the air. Just Derek kneeling on the bed, the others away were standing away from the bed, glaring over his shoulder at Tori, who was holding a bucket. I stared at them, then reached foreword shaking and touched Derek's arm. He frowned at this, as if the pieces from my dream were already coming together in his mind.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him, then at the others. If I told them about the dream, they may think that the Necromancy Madness was coming. At the age of eighteen, too. Derek reached forwards and placed his hand on my knee and messaged just above it with his thumb. The moment Aunt Lauren's hand moved into Derek's vision he growled darkly. I jumped, pulling my leg away from him. His eyes snapped back to me and he apologized softly. "Derek, I'm a doctor and she's a niece, I want to check if she's conscious or in a daze remembering her dream,"

"Don't," he snapped, and then turned back to me. His eye softening as he turned his hand so it was palm up. Almost as if I was the angry, protective werewolf snapping at anyone who came within spitting distance.

I stared at him, debating wither this was a dream or wither that was a dream. "Please," he whispered, worry etched into his voice and face instantly when I didn't accept it.

I reached forwards and instead of placing my hand in his, I grabbed his collar and pushed him away. This wasn't something he was expecting, maybe pulling him forwards, but never away. He toppled off the bed and sat there in daze. The others stared at me, I felt calm as I stared at him lying on the ground.

"Good," I muttered then practically jumped off the bed and immediately started to cry into Derek's chest. I must've instantly been dubbed crazy. My brain was working overtime. If this was reality, then the guy in my dream wasn't Derek actually. If I had pushed that guy off the bed, I'd be dead within an instant; instead he laid there and thought I was messed in my head. I felt his hands protectively wrap around me, one on my back and the other on my head keeping my head against his chest. I heard him whispering saying to calm down into my ear.

My eyes peeled open just enough to see the others creeping towards the door, "N-no...d-d-don't..." words died on my lips as I looked at the others, tears sticking my eyelashes shut. I even looked at Mr. Bae and gave him a look begging him to stay there. Which surprised my Aunt Lauren, usually I wouldn't want any of the adults there if I was terrified. They would just be more doubtful then Derek was.

"Don't what?" Simon whispered, crouching down and slowly making his way back to us. Derek shifted so he was sitting crossed legged and I was curled in his lap. Simon sat down and slowly placed his hand on my foot.

My breath shook as I tried to calm, I muttered the rest of the sentence and Derek looked down. I could tell without looking that he was immediately worried, or shocked.

"They aren't going to die, Chloe, they were just leaving-"

"Dream..." I whispered, not trusting my voice if I went any higher. Derek's body calmed and he stroked my hair softly.

"I know it scared you bu-"

"Scared is the understatement of the year, Derek," Tori said icily sitting down on the bed and softly nudging her shin against mine, "it's four in the morning and she suddenly starts screaming as if she was being murdered. I don't think that dream just scared her. It probably scared her for life, which is why you won't be able to get anything out of her about it for a while." Aunt Lauren rushed over, which made me clutch Derek's shirt and cringe into him. She bent down and shushed me, slowly raising her hands up and looking at my eyes, then took a flash light out and checking my eyes out.

"Did anyone give her any sleeping pills last night?" she snapped looking at the others. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and everyone has been hinting that I should take some. I shifted so I was curled against Derek more and saw Mr. Bae shift on his feet.

"Who gave you that water last night?" Tori asked, nodding towards the water glass, I looked up at Derek.

"I..." Derek started, but I already knew the answer, and so did Aunt Lauren.

"How long has she been asleep?" Aunt Lauren asked, and looked at Mr. Bae who ducked out of the room and brought back a package that held the sleeping pills.

"Less than four hours," he replied, I knew he was feeling guilty for this instantly. I would be too, though I just clung to him tighter and wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. The moment I closed my eyes I saw the image of his contorted body and whimpered.

"This is supposed to last for a minimum of six hours, god damn it!" Aunt Lauren exploded, standing up and throwing the box on the ground. I clung to Derek and pinched my eyes closed, "you are lucky Tori was able to wake her up with water! Who knows what was happening in that dream," I felt my Aunt grab my arm and then I felt the defensive tension of the others in the room. "I swear though, if this ever happens again, I am going to take Chloe and take her away from here," my eyes snapped open and I clung tighter to Derek's shirt.

"No," I whispered, and stood up. Glaring at my Aunt, she stepped away, then seemed to gather herself and straightened her shoulders. "You take me away from here and these things will get worse, I physically and mentally couldn't have survived these past three years if it wasn't for these three," I hissed, almost sounding different. Which reminded me of my dream and immediately turned into the person I was a second and and shrunk under her eyes and backed up. Bumping into a body, I screamed and twisted around. Derek's hands raised up catching me before I caused any more damage.

"Chloe, calm down, please," he whispered tugging my forwards so I was at the edge of the bed. He sat down and then pulled me into his lap.

_"That he did things to you that you couldn't even think about without blushing?"_

I yanked away from Derek and stared out the window, "p-p-ple-please leave, I'm s-s-sorry that I-I-I woke everyon-one up at this h-hour," I whispered and clamped my arms tighter around my body; I waited until I heard the door click shut to turn around. I saw Derek sitting where he was; eyes looked so worried that I almost broke down crying. I didn't want to tell him that he had to leave, I didn't want him to, but I...wanted him to.

"Chlo-"

"Don't say my name for a while," I whispered, walking over and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up to my nose. He sat there, not looking over at me, but I could tell by the tension in his back that he was blaming himself. "T-Tomorrow I-I-I-I'll tell y-yo-you gu-guys about the-the dream."

"You don't have to," Derek said his hand searching for mine without looking at me; I slid mine towards his and grasped it tightly.

"I need to," I whispered stronger this time. If I think about his breathing and the warmth of his skin, then I can concentrate.

The room was so silent that if I wasn't so terrified I could've fallen asleep. Derek moved slightly so he was looking at me, then he laid down and closed his eyes. I didn't move, just rubbed his knuckles with my fingers. I saw his muscles twitch and fear shot through me.

"Not now," I whispered, and dropped his knuckles.

"It's not, I just...feel responsible for this," he whispered opening his eyes, "which is stressing me out and..." another muscle twitch.

"Don't, if anything the dream was Aunt Lauren's fault...for bringing up the whole sex thing," I whispered, then realized that my choice of words might not have been the best thing. His eyes immediately widened into conclusions.

"In yo-your dream did...did...I-" he said, then stood up, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry," he whispered and dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed.

"N-n-no!" I said snapping up, "oh god no, I'd take that dream over this dream any day," I whispered, then felt my face flush "not that I-I-I would like dream...no offense..." I said, holding my hands up in defence. Then closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The flash of Derek's contorted body freaked me out again.

"I w-woke up and saw that you weren't here,"

"You don't need to tell me," he whispered, reaching over and placing his hand on mine.

"The room looked old, d-dust covered everything and c-c-cob-cobwebs covered the corners," I whispered, trying to keep my drooping eyes open. The rest of the explanation came out easily, as long as I focused on a spot on my bed and not on the anger filled werewolf beside me. Throughout the entire telling, I didn't blink once.

I turned to him for a reaction, though his fingers were just curled tightly in the sheets. His face full of worry and anger. I didn't move, his expression frightened me.

"If any sick bastard..." Derek muttered, then stood up and crawled under the sheets and pulled me tightly against his chest. I felt as if I was being suffocated for the first few minutes, then he slowly released the pressure, but still held on. My forehead resting on his cheek. "I love you," he whispered, "never forget that. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, you just have to say no and I'll back off. I won't hurt you, I'll protect you no matter what," he whispered and I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered back, curling my fingers in his shirt and inhaling his scent. Familiarizing myself with him, even though I already knew every scent, feeling and sound of him.


End file.
